Não Pense, Só Sinta!
by Thatisallme
Summary: Esta é apenas uma pequena one-shot que eu fiz de Cophine. O que se passou entre elas logo depois do episódio 1x10. Quem sabe não rola isso no 2x01 de Orphan Black?


**NÃO PENSE, SÓ SINTA!**

Esta é apenas uma pequena one-shot que eu fiz de Cophine. O que se passou entre elas logo depois do episódio 1x10. Quem sabe não rola isso no 2x01 de Orphan Black?

Os personagens e os clones não me pertencem, mas sim à Neolution. Ok, não resisti...

Desculpem se houver erros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

- Eu estou doente, Delphine.

Estas foram suas últimas palavras, antes que ela deixasse ser confortada por aquela que ainda não tinha certeza se podia confiar, mas que mexia terrivelmente com seu coração. Seus sentimentos por ela não haviam se alterado em nada, mesmo tendo descoberto que Delphine, na verdade, era sua monitora. Droga, ela tinha praticamente certeza disso desde o princípio, então a culpa era de si mesma. Deixou que a paixão vencesse a razão. Ela, tão centrada, tão ligada à razão e à ciência, havia perdido a batalha contra seu coração. Mas sabia que agora havia outra batalha pela qual ela teria que passar, e esta teria que ser vencida a qualquer custo: a batalha pela sua vida. Relutante, ela se afastou um pouco da loira e a encarou diretamente nos olhos. Quando ia falar, Delphine a interrompeu:

- Cosima, o que quer que seja, nós vamos descobrir a cura. Eu e você, juntas! – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, tímido.

- Delphine, eu...

Delphine colocou 2 dedos sobre seus lábios, fazendo-a se calar.

- Eu e você, juntas! – ela repetiu – e será da maneira que você quiser. Como cientistas, como amigas ou como..., bem, como seja. Ou tudo junto.

Cosima levantou um pouco os óculos e enxugou algumas lágrimas que ainda molhavam sua face.

- Ok – disse ela – veremos então. – e devolveu o pequeno sorriso.

Imediatamente um ataque de tosse a atingiu, fazendo-a tapar a boca com a mão. Delphine aproximou-se dela imediatamente e massageou suas costas, quando então viu. A mão de Cosima estava cheia de sangue. Cosima virou um pouco o rosto, escondendo a mão, mas não adiantava.

- Cosima, por favor, olha para mim.

A morena limpou um pouco a boca com as costas da outra mão e virou-se devagar. Viu a preocupação estampada nos olhos da francesa. Delphine tirou um lenço da sua bolsa e gentilmente limpou os lábios dela. Foram juntas ao banheiro para que ela pudesse lavar suas mãos e boca.

Cosima olhou-se no espelho e mirou Delphine através do reflexo.

- Vamos ter trabalho hein? – brincou – Preparada? – disse abrindo um sorriso.

Delphine balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Como dizem vocês americanos: Vai ser "Piece of cake"! (Moleza!)

Cosima decidiu esquecer a tosse e a doença naquele momento e mudou de assunto:

- Onde será que está Sarah? Depois que eu joguei a bomba, não soubemos mais dela. – disse saindo do banheiro, seguida pela francesa.

Pegou o celular e ligou para Sarah. Desligado.

- Acho que ela deve estar resolvendo. Será que tem comida por aqui? – disse abrindo alguns armários.

- Cosima, não é melhor você se sentar no sofá e eu procuro. – disse Delphine.

- Hey, eu ainda não estou morrendo – e riu – Olha, achei pipoca. Eu vou fazer. Pega o vinho pra gente! Está ali naquele armário. Pelo menos esse eu sei onde está. – e sorriu para a loira

Não demorou muito veio Cosima com 2 copos e uma bacia cheia de pipoca.

- Não é um jantar francês, Madame, mas é o que temos!

Delphine, que já havia aberto o vinho, riu.

- Eu adoro pipoca, ma chèrie! – disse.

Cosima, ficou séria de repente, fazendo Delphine corar.

- Desculpe, Cosima, eu...

- Ok, ok – ela gesticulou abanando as mãos – Eu preciso dê mais tempo aqui, eu...

- Eu sei, eu sei, desculpe. – desculpou-se mais uma vez, fazendo uma carinha que Cosima pensou que seria difícil resistir.

A morena balançou a cabeça positivamente. Então elas comeram e beberam. Falaram de várias coisas, evitando assuntos como Leekie, Neolution, clones ou a doença de Cosima.

Um pouco mais tarde, Cosima recostou-se no sofá e suspirou.

- Cansada? – perguntou Delphine.

- Ah, um pouco, mas... sabe, eu fico pensando... não seria tão bom se os cientistas fossem burros?

Delphine franziu a testa, e riu. Cosima riu com ela.

- Não, eu quero dizer, se eles não fossem tão, tão surpreendentemente inteligentes, eles nunca teriam descoberto a clonagem de seres vivos. Digo de animais – ela virou-se para Delphine – de seres humanos. – e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Então eu nunca teria conhecido este ser humano lindo e maravilhoso que está sentado à minha frente.

Delphine enxugou a lágrima que descia pelo rosto de Cosima olhando-a penetrantemente nos olhos. A francesa devagar retirou seus óculos e fez um carinho no seu rosto.

- Delphine...

- Shhhh

Delphine então se aproximou e roçou seus lábios nos da morena. Começou a aplicar-lhe beijos em todo seu rosto e voltou aos seus lábios.

- Cosima... eu... – ela começou suplicante.

- Vá em frente! – foi o que saiu dos lábios de Cosima, antes que estes mesmos lábios fossem capturados em um beijo profundo.

Os lábios quentes da francesa deslizavam sobre os seus, fazendo seu corpo reagir. Imediatamente enlaçou o pescoço de Delphine e abriu sua boca, recebendo a língua da loira. "Danem-se clones, doença, monitores ou o que seja, mas eu vou viver cada momento da minha vida!" Pensou Cosima.

As roupas foram sendo descartadas. O calor que irradiavam ardia por dentro e por fora. Seus corpos se renderam. Mãos, braços, lábios, línguas e os corações que batiam freneticamente transformaram o desejo e a necessidade de se fundirem, em uma explosão que, para as duas cientistas, nunca haveria explicação plausível, apenas a paixão. E esta, não tem explicação.

Ao abrir a porta pela manhã, Felix notou algo no ar. Viu como havia dois corpos semidesnudos em seu sofá. Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Ah não! Não no meu sofá! – exclamou Felix, sem acordar as duas.

"Primeiro Sarah e o Big Dick Paul. Agora a trancinha com a loira da "bagagem". Acho que vou começar a cobrar por hora, por aqui." – ele pensou um momento e arregalou os olhos mais uma vez – "Só me falta a Alison com aquele asqueroso do marido dela... Meu Deus! Seria a visão do inferno!" Então franziu a testa. "Em compensação, se fosse com o Chad..."

Balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos e se aproximou devagar do sofá. Mirou as duas abraçadas e deu um sorriso cúmplice. Foi à sua gaveta e pegou um lençol. Voltou e cobriu-as. Dirigiu-se ao seu frigobar e pegou uma maçã. Enquanto mordia a mesma, pensou: "Tenho que me lembrar de dizer à Sarah que eu estava certo. Os peitos da Cosima são realmente maiores que os dela." Deu um sorriso erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. "Eu sempre estou certo!"


End file.
